The Pink String of Hope
by JustYourTypicalGirl
Summary: How painful is it to lose someone you love? How hard is it to continue to struggle for life when there's only a tiny hope left to live on? (Full summary inside. :)) AU - NaLu. Rated T for safety.


**Title: The Pink String of Hope**

**Anime: **Fairy Tail

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Language: **English

**Characters: **[(A) Lucy Heartfilia, (B) Natsu Dragneel]

**Date Started: **November 25, 2013

**Date Finished:**

**Summary:**

How painful is it to lose someone you love? How hard is it to continue to struggle for life when there's only a tiny hope left to live on? Lucy Heartfilia, a young woman at the age of seventeen, was forced to leave her mansion after her father's death 'due to their company's bankruptcy. With a little hope left, she traveled and stumbled upon the city of Magnolia and met a certain pink-haired boy. And thus, her new life has begun.

**Author's Note:**

Hey there! So uhm.. this is my newest fanfic and it's all about Fairy Tail! (Dark JYTG: Well duh?! We already knew that! Right, minna?) - Oh. Sorry about that. It was just my dark side complaining. Well anyways, it's gonna set place at an alternate universe—meaning, there ain't any types of magic but I don't know what to do about Happy! I don't know if I'll keep him as a talking cat or I'll just make him a simple cat. (Dark JYTG: Why don't you ask the readers?) – Hmm… for the first time you've got a point! Well, reader-san, can I borrow your spare time to write a review and opinion about what I'm gonna do about Happy? Arigatou! Oh well, this fic is slightly OoCish (I still don't know who's gonna be an OoC though. Just in case.). I still haven't updated my other ongoing fanfic yet mainly because I don't have plenty of time to type and I still haven't wrote a draft of another new chapter. It's entitled 'Promises are made to be broken, right?' and please check it out if you have some time. Oh well, this A/N's taking too long so imma start my story now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own the characters, neither the anime itself. I do own the plot though. All the rights goes to the almighty Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail's very own mangaka. I just hope they'll continue the anime though. Its hiatus has been taking forever.

**PROLOGUE**

**_"Rain, rain that goes away… please take my pain from yesterday."_**

_Pain._

_Sorrow._

_Loneliness._

Lucy Heartfilia stood emotionless in front of a certain grave as the rain continues to fall. The people who were once surrounding the place were slowly making their way to leave. It was Jude Heartfilia's burial day. It was her father's burial day. Yet, she just stood still in front of the grave, never letting a single expression escape from her face. It's just a façade, really. On the outside, she looks like she didn't care at all but deep inside, she was grieving for her loss. Jude Heartfilia may not be a good father but still, he is her father and she loves him. Her mother died when she's still a child so… she's all alone now.

_Pain._ It pains her to know that her father died and left her all alone.

_Sorrow._ She regrets that her father died before she could find it in her heart to forgive him for all the bad things he'd done to her.

_Loneliness._ She's all alone now. No parents, no siblings, no relatives and even friends to support her or comfort her. All that's left is her mansion and its maids.

"Lady Heartfilia. It's time for you to go home now. Your lawyer is waiting for you at the mansion."Her head maid said, bowing her head respectfully.

Lucy nodded and stole a quick glance at her father's grave for the last time before following the said maid.

'F_or all the things you've done…_

_Good things or bad…_

_I'll cherish and treasure it forever, I promise…_

_I love you, Papa…_

_Goodbye…'_

**JYTG's Note:**

So… how was it guys? *expectant eyes* Was it bad? Or good? Please leave a review behind. I'll appreciate it very much. Whether it's a constructive criticism or not. Oh. And before I forget, please tag at your review about what I'm gonna do with Happy. Thanks guys!

P.S.

I may not be able to post the first chapter soon.

**Yours truly,**

**JustYourTypicalGirl**

**09:51 PM**


End file.
